


【超级富贵】喜欢的烦恼

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【超级富贵】喜欢的烦恼

黄明昊*陈立农  
昊哥的生日礼物诚意献上，起名废Dbq  
校园Paro，小狼狗学弟*小奶狗学长，有车  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

 

学校对街，天桥右转的M记里。  
林彦俊看着陈立农咬第三根吸管的时候，终于忍不住开口，“陈立农，你知不知道，咬吸管好像是欲求不满的人的习惯？”  
对面的瓜皮头小男生“噗”一声差点把嘴里的可乐喷出来，撑在桌边被死党的劲爆发言弄得咳到上气不接下气，“咳咳…烂人…咳…尽乱讲哦你…”  
林彦俊看似一脸嫌弃却还是把纸巾递到陈立农手边，“所以你是要怎样？都有男朋友的人了…”  
陈立农突然把手指竖在嘴边不让林彦俊继续讲，环顾四周发现餐厅里没有大学里认识的朋友只有相约出来抄寒假作业的中小学生才勉强松了口气。  
是啦，陈立农，在有男朋友的第三天了，还是没有办法缓过来直视这个事实。  
当然不是说黄明昊不好，不好的话也不会来软磨硬泡居然真的把自己拿下，可是…自诩宇宙直男的Man帅有型你农哥，睡醒之后突然想起大前天居然和学弟莫名其妙滚了床单，就觉得还是吓自己一跳。  
怎么就…怎么就有男朋友了呢。  
不是说要反悔啦，他是真的挺喜欢黄明昊，喜欢他跟在自己身边一口一个“学长”地逗他开心虽然大部分都是土味情话，喜欢他跑来自己的选修课陪他旁听还把肩膀借给自己靠虽然导致他真的睡着然后被老师点起来超丢脸，喜欢他拉着自己的手在跨年时带自己去放烟花然后还买了一大堆巧克力陪自己一边吃一边唠嗑到天亮。  
而且他哪里敢反悔，虽然黄明昊对人尤其是对他已经宠爱到了黏腻的地步，但是如果自己敢真的惹到他…想一想之前黄明昊暴揍一个尾随自己的男人的惨烈场面，陈立农决定不要去想这么恐怖的事。

“所以你现在就是…不知道该怎么面对黄明昊？”林彦俊听对方支支吾吾了半天，终于勉强提炼出了主题。  
“对啊，我没有跟男生谈过恋爱啊…而且明天就是他生日了，我根本不知道要送什么…”陈立农小声地说道。  
就算自己这几天用“放假家里事情多”“不想出门”“我侄子缠着我玩”等借口躲了黄明昊三天，明天男朋友过生日总不可能不见面吧。  
那黄明昊八成会自己主动提着生日蛋糕来家里找自己，说不定进门直接对着自己妈妈喊一声“妈新年好”。  
一想到这真的是黄明昊干得出来的事，陈立农就没办法因为自己丰富的想象力笑出来。  
他一个刚刚才意识到自己被扳弯的男生哪里有那么多小心思能八面玲珑把黄明昊哄开心，这根本就是要求一个新手玩家单挑地狱副本一样。  
“他会喜欢玫瑰花吗，可是送男生花总觉得怪怪的诶…”  
陈立农想象不到自己把一束玫瑰怼到酷炫的小男友面前的场景，简直不要太美。  
“也不可能送书吧，他根本就不喜欢看书啊…”  
之前期末考的时候黄明昊还美曰其名一起复习然后拉着陈立农去图书馆，然后指着他们方圆十里的空座位对其他学生说“不好这里这里有人”，仗着长得好看气势又大居然真的没人敢坐…可是黄明昊也不是去复习的啊！自己每次睡醒都发现他肉麻兮兮地盯着自己看，“农农睡着的样子好可爱哦”…可爱个屁啦再这样说话打爆你的头！  
“不对，他家那么有钱…送他礼物会不会被嫌弃哦…”  
陈立农还记得黄明昊一开始追他的时候还可怜巴巴地装穷来自己打工的咖啡厅每天免费续杯，以至于告白那天他开了一辆超拉风的跑车来自己还训他“诶你别靠着别人的车，碰坏了怎么赔得起”被他和他周围的好兄弟们笑了好久…直到现在自己在那个群的昵称还是“不知夫富·陈立农”，靠北。  
“诶我唆了一大堆了阿俊你怎么不说话…”陈立农抬头，顺着林彦俊眼神的方向往自己身后一看，只见到端着餐盘走向自己这里的美少年——不是黄明昊是谁啊！  
对面的告密者却毫无愧疚感地扬扬手机然后起身离开，“终于来了啊，我先走了，这次你欠我的。”

“喂林彦俊——！”陈立农不敢置信地看着天杀的死党就这样不带走一片云彩地离开，然后自己致力于躲开的小男友堂而皇之地坐到了自己对面，让他只能略心虚地打个招呼，“好，好巧啊Justin…”  
“是啊好巧，全世界都在偶遇我男朋友，而他却在躲着我。”黄明昊面无表情地撕开番茄酱的包装，语气却冷淡又委屈。  
“我没有…”陈立农虚弱撒谎。  
“明明我才刚刚告白成功，不知道的还以为我是被甩了。”黄明昊低下头吃东西，厚厚的棕色刘海挡住他眼睛，让看不出他情绪的陈立农一下子有点慌了。  
他真的最最最受不了黄明昊这种委屈的语气。  
“我没有啦…Justin？Justin？…昊昊？”  
“没有的话为什么不接我电话却在我生日前一天还跑出来和别的男人相谈甚欢。”  
“因为…”陈立农本来想编个什么别的借口，但是看着黄明昊好像真的伤心的样子突然觉得自己这种逃避好像是挺混蛋的，就老实交代了，“其实…是不知道要送你什么礼物，就想让阿俊帮忙参谋一下啦，找你的话不就没有惊喜了吗…”  
“可是我现在只有惊没有喜了，好难过哦。”  
“你别酱啦…Justin…”  
黄明昊看着陈立农小心翼翼地喊他名字的时候其实心里就在窃笑了，但表面上还是一副超级委屈超级不开心的样子。  
“那你应该来问我我喜欢什么啊，问别人有什么用。”  
“那Justin你喜欢什么…不能太贵哦跑车我还送不起…”  
“喜欢你。”  
陈立农的脸一下子就发烫了，一天不讲土味情话会死是不是！  
他侧过头去不敢看黄明昊，努力对对方递到嘴边的沾了番茄酱的薯条视而不见，“大庭广众的你干嘛啊…”  
“喂喜欢的人吃东西啊。”黄明昊丝毫不觉得这有什么难为情的，甚至不经意地瞪了一眼隔壁那桌一直偷看他们的女学生吓得小朋友笔都啪嗒一声掉在地上，“农农你…”  
在黄明昊做出更羞耻的动作之前陈立农飞快地把薯条咬进了嘴里，像一只受惊的兔子一样低头嚼，耳朵框都红了。  
“我不管，好难过哦，农农要补偿我。”

鬼知道“补偿”是怎么“补偿”到酒店里来的。  
陈立农经历了看着比自己还小两岁的学弟熟练地摸出卡办了总统套房还加了蜜月升级套餐之后已经不知道该做何反应了，被推进房间时整个人都是僵的。  
“…你为森么这么熟！你四不四以前…”当光天化日下两个男生开/房的羞耻的浪潮勉强过去时陈立农终于找回了自己的声音。  
“不是！”黄明昊知道他在想什么，连忙竖起三根手指发誓，“只是因为这是我家的酒店所以…”  
啊啊啊啊那不是说那些经理很可能都认识你吗！你还不如不说！  
然而陈立农脑子里的一片轰鸣声被黄明昊的话打断了。  
刚刚还已经在思考从42楼跳下去生还几率的还有多少的陈立农，在看着黄明昊一脸羞涩地表示自己很纯情说想要有更深的接触但没有经验希望两个人一起快乐探讨的时候，死透的眼神一点点亮了起来。  
尤其是黄明昊还甜甜蜜蜜地说“可是太想和学长一起过只有我们两人的生日了…所以即使自己没有经验也忍不住…”  
陈立农心里想的是，没经验正好，让man帅有型的我完美做1号啊！  
这样想一想，好像和男生在一起也没有什么不熟悉的了，反正都是一样的约会然后还可以滚床单，反正都是你喜欢我我喜欢你地陪在对方身边…而且黄明昊真的那么喜欢自己，真的让一直没啥安全感的陈立农挺感动的。  
其他的好像都不是那种重要，自己纠结又逃避的样子真的一点也不Man…  
都已经确认了互相喜欢了，还有什么好在怕的。  
事实证明，还是很怕啊！  
为什么Man帅有型的他会洗完澡就被学弟压在床上啊！而且黄明昊的嘴骗人的鬼，你这么凶狠的样子哪里有刚刚半点没经验的羞涩模样！  
然而陈立农心里的一堆感叹号根本没办法发作，他能克制地不要叫出声已经很不错了——黄明昊这个交往之后吃醋能力呈指数级增长的混蛋把他按在床上肏得整个人都要灵魂蒸发了。  
之前躲着他的债还有这几天去见别的男人的债，黄明昊才不管理由是为了给自己买礼物还是什么，反正他就要身体力行地让陈立农记住“我是你男朋友”就对了。  
“呜！不…不要了…啊…”  
“明明很舒服，学长就是喜欢嘴硬～”  
他一边揉捏着陈立农粉嫩的乳尖一边发狠地往他身体深处撞击，感觉自己的性器被对方紧致的肠壁包裹得舒服至死，然后凶巴巴又黏糊糊地去亲陈立农淌着泪的小脸，“这才是我想要的礼物啊，学长。”  
不是他不知道第一次做应该耐心温柔，而是面对着这个让他疯狂心动了好久终于拿下的人他向来把持不住。  
更何况这个平常要面子的家伙此刻眼睛红红地缩在自己怀里又青涩又懵地接受自己的疼爱的样子，全都让黄明昊只想把他从头到脚吃干抹尽。  
“我希望学长能长记性他已经是我一个人的了。”  
陈立农听到这句话时已经被肏弄得感觉像要溺死的人，可是黄明昊拨开他汗湿的刘海看着他的眼神专注到他无法忽略。  
他刚开口说了一个“嗯”，突然兴奋的黄明昊又把他翻了个身摁在床上干到他所有的话哑在喉咙里叫都叫不出声。  
下体承受撞击的地方又烫又痛又爽，整个人像是被带上云端然后又扯入深渊，直到他居然被肏到射身上的狼崽子都还不停下。

等陈立农醒过来的时候，天都黑了。  
整整一下午的疯狂让他躺在床/上光是试图回忆就羞到不行，想拍开黄明昊抱在自己腰间的手臂却动一动都浑身酸痛。  
“马上十二点了。”黄明昊轻轻抬起他的下巴温柔地吻他。  
虽然心里对于自己晕呼呼这么快就被比自己小的家伙吃掉这件事还是很想闹脾气，但陈立农还是鼓起勇气先回吻这个小混蛋，“生日快乐Justin…我是真的喜欢你。”  
虽然害怕虽然懵逼虽然纠结，但事实真的喜欢你，才会产生这些情绪但从没有想过“干脆分手”这样的念头。  
只是实在不知道要怎么谈恋爱，却不希望我笨拙胆小的举动伤害了一直以来都对我无比主动的你。  
陈立农的歉意没说出口，但全都明明白白地写在了他漂亮的黑色眼睛里，黄明昊笑了笑抱紧他，“我知道的…没关系，我们还有一辈子的时间慢慢学嘛。”  
黄明昊自己又何尝不担心，他喜欢陈立农喜欢到自己都害怕的程度，又不想自己忍不住的占有欲和粘人给恋人带来困扰，所以虽然他一副天不怕地不怕的样子，所以怎么当好一个男朋友，也还有好多好多东西要学。  
可是只要是你在我身边，就没什么好怕的了。  
17岁这个年龄，就遇到想要守护一辈子的人，我实在说不出自己有多幸运。  
但我想，我还有很多时间，慢慢讲给你听。

 

END


End file.
